


Music in the Air

by orphan_account



Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Alec in his normal universe, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Singer, Attempted Rape, F/M, Rose is a singer, reckless, small amount of molestation in first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5906275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is an aspiring Broadway singer. Alec is a detective investigating her case. Could fate bring these two together? *based on "Reckless" prompt for Timepetalsprompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is a fic idea I came up with regarding the "Reckless" prompt for the Tumblr account Timepetalsprompt. I initially meant to make it a oneshot, but the story-line demanded more. 
> 
> That said, I do not own Doctor Who, Broadchurch, or Phantom of the Opera.
> 
> Enjoy!

“You need to project more! No one will cast you in this state.” 

 

Rose sighed as Jacque, her vocal coach, continued to criticize the song. They had been at it for at least four hours; she had to perfect the song, what with tryouts for the  _ Phantom of the Opera _ production just around the corner. She was set on getting the part of Christine. “From the top?” 

 

Jacque nodded once and sat down at the piano, playing the first notes of  _ Think of Me _ . She gave it her best go, though her vocals were rather tired after the long day. Once the song was finished, she held up a hand to stop any comments. “We need to call it a night. You’re the bleeding vocal coach, you know I can’t work myself this hard.” She set the man with a knowing expression. 

 

He rolled his eyes, but relented. “Plenty of water tonight and sleep with a humidifier. Stock up on chamomile tea and honey. We’ll start at 4 o’clock tomorrow.” 

 

As Jacque left, Rose gathered her things quickly and made her way out of the studio. It was nearing midnight and the walk home wasn’t bound to be safe. She considered calling a taxi, but her funds said otherwise. She knew it was reckless, but there was no other option; Jacque was a very...peculiar man and wouldn’t dare drive to her side of town. She reluctantly started her journey home, her place with her mother at the Powell estate. The moment she made it to the seedier part of town, a group of men walked up beside her. 

 

“What have we got here?”

 

“Sweet little thing like you, what you doin’ all alone?”

 

“We could show you a good time.”

 

“Why don’t you join us, sweetheart?”

 

Rose felt the hair stand on the back of her neck as she continued onward, trying to ignore the men. When she was younger, she had Jimmy to ward off the men (usually due to his companionship to those involved) but now she was free game. After ending things with Mickey to put all of her time in her singing career, she was on her own. 

 

The man closest to her, a muscular gent that seemed to eat a large helping of spinach for each meal - one she also remembered as being “close” with Jimmy -  put an arm around her and pulled her closer. “Why don’t you come back to my place?” His rough grip made it obvious that it was no choice. 

 

Despite the impending danger, Rose pushed the man away. “I’m good, thanks.” She shot a look at the man and began to walk faster. 

 

“I wasn’t asking, bitch.” 

 

Before she knew it, Rose was falling toward the hard sidewalk pavement. The man that had his arm around her was holding her down by the waist as the other two grabbed onto her arms. She felt the urge to scream, but nothing came out. Hot tears began to stream down her face as the men pawed at her. 

 

“Hey!”

 

She lifted her head to see a blurry figure coming their way, a metal badge gleaming in the streetlight. Blue and white lights caught the corner of her eye. The gang quickly realized the signs of a police officer and scurried away. Once the man was closer, she lifted herself up onto her hands. The man’s face turned from anger to concerned once he was positioned beside her. 

 

He kneeled down to help Rose up into a sitting position. “Are you all right, Miss?” 

 

She nodded at him with wide eyes. “I-I’m fine. Just need to get home. Big day tomorrow.” She could still feel her heart racing from the incident. Despite how she grew up, she wasn’t built for these sorts of scenarios. 

 

The police officer helped her up with a quick nod. He murmured something into a radio positioned on his chest and then motioned for her to follow him. “Let me take you home.”

 

She easily saw how he clamored up the moment he knew she was safe. A defense mechanism, perhaps. She picked herself up and nodded toward him and then followed him to his patrol car. He hurried ahead and opened the passenger door for her with a blank expression and then went for the driver seat.

 

On the way back, Rose contemplated telling him that she had recognized one of the men. These things were always touchy - one wrong move could end up with her in the hospital. She knew they weren’t men to mess with. At the same time, she knew these men could be doing the same thing to other girls. Her compassionate side kicked in as she cleared her throat. Once she got his attention, she bit her lip with second thoughts. “One of the guys...I knew him. Or recognized him, more.” 

 

The police officer pulled into her estate’s parking lot and turned off the engine before looking at her. His expression was full of expectation. 

 

Rose swallowed and opened her mouth, but at the last minute opened the door. “I should get home. Again, have a big day.” 

 

The officer followed her to the doors. “Big day for what?”

 

She glanced back briefly before continuing into the building. “Ah, practice. I’m trying out for a part in  _ Phantom of the Opera _ . My vocal coach is doing wonders for me.”

 

He nodded once, but it was obvious her earlier comment was on his mind. Once they made it to her door, he pulled out a business card. “Listen, if you have any other information...let me know.” He gave her one last glance before heading back down the stairs. 

 

She held the card out in front of her.  _ Detective Inspector Hardy _ , the card read - hardly a position for night patrol. She knew the only reason he gave the card was for her slip-up in the car, but it gave her a false sense of security. She shook away thoughts of the detective as she unlocked the door. She had to focus on her music, not some (slight handsome) detective that had come into her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose startled awake at the sound of Jackie’s calling. She looked at the clock: 8:45 am. “‘M coming! Blimey.” The last part she murmured to herself as she climbed out of the bed. She shuffled out to the kitchen, where her mother’s voice had come from. There was a phone pressed against Jackie’s shoulder and Rose was motioned forward.

 

She took the phone with a questioning glance in her mother’s direction and then spoke into the receiver. “Hello?”

 

“ _ Miss Tyler? This is Detective Inspector Hardy. I'm sorry to bother you, but we need you down at the station to take your statement. _ ”

 

Rose groaned and rubbed her face. She had plans to get to the studio early considering her audition was only two weeks away. “Why didn't we do this last night?” She ignored her mother’s raised eyebrows.

 

“ _ You were recently in a situation of duress. Statements can get shaky while under pressure, I thought it best to wait for the morning.” _

 

She was a bit peeved that he hadn't told her that the night before. “Anyone ever tell you your social skills could use work?” 

 

“ _ I'm sending a patrol car now. Be ready. _ ”

 

Rose sighed and handed the phone back over to her mother.  Despite knowing one of the men, there wasn’t much she could do. She could only imagine what he’d do to her - or worse yet, her family - if she ratted him out. Goodness knows Jimmy wouldn’t help, no matter their history. 

 

“What’s going on, sweetheart? Why are the police calling? I swear if it’s-”

 

“It’s nothing, mum. I witnessed something last night on my way home, they just need my statement.”

 

Jackie gave her a skeptical look. “Why did they take it last night?”

 

“It was late, they wanted to wait until I had a clearer head.” At least this part was mostly true. Before her mother could respond, she moved to leave the room. “They’re sendin’ a patrol car now, so I need to get dressed. Love you.” 

 

Once Rose was safely in her room, she quickly changed into a pair of dark denims and flattering red blouse. One thing Jacque had been adamant on - one of  _ many _ things, really - was that she always had to appear well-off, no matter her situation. First impressions mattered while pursuing these sorts of careers. No more than ten minutes later, she heard the doorbell ring. She rushed out of her room, makeup put on haphazardly and hair barely brushed, and opened the door before her mother could get there. A short woman with dark hair stood at the door with a stoic expression. “Hello, you must be from the police.” She winced; the woman was wearing a police uniform, making her statement obsolete. “Ah, I’m good to go.” 

 

The woman nodded at her. “Make sure you have your ID.” 

 

Rose held up her purse with a smile and followed the woman down to the waiting car. She could already tell it was going to be a long day. 

 

oOo

 

Alec stared unseeing at his computer screen. He had been trying to focus on a string of robberies that had come up in the area, but his mind kept wandering to the blonde singer he had met last night. He cringed inwardly as thoughts of their brief phone conversation came to the forefront of his mind. Spending time in the worst parts of London didn’t do anything to lift his already dead spirits - this ambitious young woman seemed to almost flip a switch in him. He could only imagine what it took to be able to afford lessons and it wasn’t as if entertainment was one of the less risky prospects. To his analytical mind her choice didn’t make much sense, but he had to give her props. 

 

“Sir? Miss Tyler is here for her statement.”

 

Alec blinked out of his thoughts and looked up at the officer standing at the door and then offered a small nod. “Send her in.” He sat back and straightened his tie, putting on an impression of professionalism while placing a small smile on his face. The bi-weekly therapist visits the force had thrown him into (apparently two child murder cases caused worry) had been working to teach him to be more personable. Apparently not frowning was a big part of that. 

 

“Detective?” Rose peeked her head through the door, Lydia - his DS - behind her. Rose’s eyes took in the rather bare office before moving farther inside. 

 

Alec motioned toward one of the chairs on the other side of his desk. “Please, have a seat. That’ll be all, DS Myers.” He watched as Rose took a seat while Lydia left his line of vision. He cleared his throat and pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. “First, if you could just recount what happened last night.” 

 

Rose nodded and began to recall the events of the night before. It didn’t take long as it all happened within the span of minutes; she was reluctant to admit that it did help to have a fresh start for the morning. “You got there just on time, so no harm no foul.” She shrugged with a smile and stood. 

 

“Just a moment, Miss Tyler. You also mentioned that you recognized one of the perpetrators.” He instantly noticed when Rose tensed. “If you could take your seat, thanks.” 

 

Rose sighed and sat back down. “I...I don’t really think it’s necessary. I got away. Can’t we just call it?” 

 

He put his paper and pen down and leveled his gaze with hers. “I know you may not be comfortable with revealing this information. I get it, I do-”

 

“You really don’t-”

 

“But this man could do the same thing to another woman and there might not be someone to stop him then. Do you really want that on your conscience?” 

 

Rose bit her lip. The thought of what almost happened to her happening to someone else made her sick, especially when she had a shot at stopping it. “It’s just...you don’t know what he could do.” She dropped her gaze her to hands. 

 

“We can protect you, Rose.” It felt odd using a stranger’s first name, but it was all about gaining her trust. Another focus point of the sessions. “You help us, we help you. Sounds good, yeah?”

 

Rose swallowed and held Alec’s gaze. “If I...if I tell you, he has friends.” 

 

“He doesn’t have to know you gave him up. It could be a street camera or I could have caught sight and given details to one of our sketch artists.” 

 

“Noah Granville. He lives on the estate adjacent mine.” She still wasn’t completely sure she’d be safe, but at least she contributed. She glanced at the clock, which caused her to groan. She liked to get to the studio a few hours early and it was already going on noon. “I’m sorry, but I really need to get going.” 

 

Alec nodded once after recording the name. “I’ll drive you. Thank you for your cooperation.” He stood and took his mac of the hook, nodding for Rose to follow. 

 

oOo

 

“It’s just right here.” Rose pointed toward the glass building. 

 

Alec pulled to the side and turned off the car. “Let’s get you in.” Before Rose could protest, he was out of the car and opening her side. 

 

Rose pulled her jacket closed tighter and smirked. “Makes me look like a criminal, you opening my door.”

 

“You’re sitting in the front.” 

 

Rose glanced away and began to walk toward the doors. “Ah, right. Yeah. Nevermind.”

 

“Ah…” he was able to see his mistake, but wasn’t sure how to fix the situation. “Just..you have my card. If anything comes up, don’t hesitate to call.” With one last nod, he got back in the car and drove away.

 

Rose stared at the back of the car in confusion, but brushed it off with the shake of a head. She walked inside and signed in with the receptionist and went to her respective room. She was set on nailing down the last notes of  _ Phantom of the Opera _ before Jacque could tear her down. 


End file.
